Workplace
by An Iconic Pen Name
Summary: Working late nights at the local library with Austin was always fun, and now, it just got a little bit more intense. AU. PWP.


**Okayyyy, this oneshot is dedicated to a VERY lovely Alesia, whom I love very much and I owe her this after taking forever on making this, ahaha.**

**Wifey, you should be happy, kay? kay.**

**Completely AU. PWP kinda.**

**Alright, thanks for reading, and enjoy. :)**

* * *

Muttering a curse under her breath, Ally pushed the book into its place, sucking in a harsh breath as she brought herself down to her actual height of 5'2".

"Hey Ally,"

She turned around, smiling at him. "Hey Austin," she said, and inclined her head towards the books he was carrying. "Need help there?" she asked, a small smile planted on her face.

Austin nodded, his biceps taut and sculpted as he gripped the stack of books he carried. Ally took a few off the top, and started to place them in their respective place.

The two had been working at the library for quite awhile now, to keep themselves grounded as they started getting more and more popular through their music. They decided to take the dead night shift, to help the librarian who was aging and was quite old as it was, without bothering her.

As Ally put the last book in place, she spun around to find herself full front with Austin's face. Her gaze vacillated between his eyes and the lazy smile on his lips while her heart leaped into a higher gear. Moments passed before she glanced up, her eyes connected with his. The actual sight of him was like a delicious jolt of pleasure.

A smile carved on Ally's lips as she felt herself leaning closer, her hot breath on his lips. Her heat, which was already thumping in a rhythm that was way too fast, somehow sped up even more as she clasped her hands on his cheeks, the pair of lips connecting in a slow, sensual lip-lock. Austin held Ally right in front of him, almost flush against him. With the dim lighting, the angles of their bodies softened, the curve of her figure even more inviting. The aching tension deep inside him coiled even tighter.

Austin, without trying to summon up any resistance, reached for her waist so quickly their were a blur. With her breasts crushed against his chest, he sucked in a little breath. His mind went blank as his arms tightened around her, deepening the kiss.

She tasted just as good or better than what Austin remembered, when they first kissed. When her arms slipped around his neck and drew her body closer to his, he realized this was something she wanted just as much as he. It was a heady notion, one that fueled his rampant hunger. Long seconds ticked by as their mouths fed upon each other's, their hands began to roam and seek, clench and cling. Austin's senses began to slip to some foggy place he'd never been before where there were no sights or sounds, just warm, velvety heat.

If not for the fiery pain his lungs, he would have kept kissing Ally forever. But the need for oxygen finally tore his lips from hers. Yet even then he couldn't quit touching her. Between ragged breaths, he kissed a trail down the side of her neck, then onto the fragile bones of her shoulder. Her skin was like the petal of a flower. Satiny and soft and so precious beneath his lips. And the more they explored and tasted, the more he wanted. At the back of his neck, Austin could feel her fingers digging into his flesh while at the same time her body was arching forward, pressing her breasts and the juncture of her thighs tightly against him.

The silent invitation, one he'd never dreamed Ally would offer, sent blood roaring to his head, making him almost forget where they were and why. She wanted to make love to him and there was no way he could disappoint her or himself.

"Austin," she whispered hoarsely. "I want you. Really want you."

Her words were enough to lift his head and as his heart continued to pound wildly, he looked into her eyes. Desire wrapped around his voice, strangling his question. "Are you sure?"

One hand lifted to trace the pads of her fingers across his cheek. The tender gesture was nothing like he ever been given before and he felt an swelling in his chest, the urge to simply hold her and worship having her close.

"Very sure," she answered in a breath rush.

"Fuck...okay." he said, and hooked his fingers into her shirt, pulling it off in a frenzy. Everything soon followed that.

When Austin eased Ally up into his arms, and pushed her against the book case, she wondered how things between them escalated so quickly. One more moment she'd been kissing him and the next she'd felt certain her whole body would go up into flames if he didn't have sex with her right now. Had she gone crazy? Or just now come to her senses?

He didn't give her the opportunity to think when he latched his mouth onto hers once again in a deep, mindless kiss, she realized the answers didn't matter. All that mattered was the moment and the pleasure of being close to him, of tasting his lips, feeling the hard band of his arms holding her tight against him.

Eventually, he ended the contact of their lips and nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Oh, Ally," he whispered rawly, "I never thought I'd have you here. Like this."

The wonder in his voice surprised her. Didn't he know his own sex appeal? Didn't he realize from the first moment she'd met him, she'd thought of this very moment, of how it would be to make love to him?

"I never truly thought I'd be here like this. With you," she replied.

His shoulders were broad and the muscles surrounding them corded and hard. She ran her fingers along the strong slopes until she reached the bulge of his biceps. She gazed up at him, smiling. Bringing one hand to the back of his neck, she drew his mouth down to hers and that's all it took to fire both of them up.

Almost immediately the contact of their lips turned more desperate and rough as they both tried to give and take more and more. As their tongues mated, Austin finally decided to line himself up with her core, the tip of him teasing her to the ends of her sanity.

When her tongue traced a small circle against his, he gasped and thrust into her, the sensation the both of them feeling nearly unbearable. Drunk with desire, her head fell limply back against the hardwood as she savored the sensation of his open mouth sliding deliciously down the front of her throat, then down lower to her bouncing breasts, where with his tongue he laved the open valley between them, then moved onto a peak, where he bit gently down on one hard nipple.

Crying out, Ally arched towards the pleasure and tangled her fingers through the blonde mess of hair that Austin possessed. By now her breaths were coming in rapid pants and she almost screamed with relief when he lifted his head and began to move inside her, smoothly thrusting back out and in. The sensation of being inside her was so potent, so new, it snapped his head back and snatched the air from his lungs.

Struggling to hang on to his control, he sucked in several deep breaths and began to move against her. She was soft. Oh, so soft. And the moist heat of her was searing his body, his mind. He never wanted anyone but her like this before. Desire was blinding him, threatening to send him flying into the darkness.

Against him, he could hear her soft whimpers, feel her long, smooth legs wrapping around his waist, her hands racing over his chest and shoulders. Sensations were rushing at him in such an incredible speed he couldn't take them in fast enough. And though he wanted to slow everything down, to make the pleasure last forever, the frantic ache inside him made it impossible. And then suddenly she was crying out his name, her whole body arching desperately toward his and all he wanted to do was give to her. Anything and everything she wanted. Bending his head, he latched his lips over hers and the link of their mouths was the last sweet nudge that pushed them both to a high-flying cloud. Clutching her tightly, he thrust deeply, mindlessly intoher.

"Ally. Ally."

Her name slipped from his throat just as he felt himself pouring into her and his body shuddered uncontrollably as he rode out wave after wave of incredible ecstasy. The bookshelf rocked against the wall, swaying with the thrusts.

By the time his body slumped to a depleted sprawl, the two had slid down the shelf, their hearts hammering out of control and sweat slicked their skin.

The roar in Austin's ears made it impossible to hear his own labored breathing, much less hers. He wasn't certain how long it took him to come back to earth, but eventually he became aware of Ally snuggling up against him, feeling soft and warm and totally luscious against his skin.

Leaning his head against hers, he reached out gently and lifted a tendril of her brunette hair from her cheek. The movement had caused her eyes to flutter open and when she saw him looking down at her, the corners of her lips slowly lifted in a weak smile.

"Austin."

The murmur of his name was all she said, but that one word was more than enough to thicken his throat with emotions, and he knew that this just wasn't lust. It was love. Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed her fingers, while wondering how such small, fragile things could have such a potent effect on his body.

"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are to me?"

For a moment he thought he saw a glaze of moisture fill her eyes. "I've never thought about it," she replied, nuzzling into his neck. "But I'm nothing special to look at. Especially like this."

"_Especially_ like this, you are."

She closed her eyes and he leaned forward and placed his lips on top of her head. It was damp, and a little salty and her hair tickled his nose. With one hand, he pushed the long strands away from her face and onto his shoulder. Her eyes flicked up to him, and this time they were dark and hesitant.

"Austin, I–"

She didn't go on and though he was almost afraid to hear the thoughts she had yet to put into words, he knew he had to hear them.

"Go on, Ally," he said softly. "I'm listening." A smile slanted her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ally." he admitted, his voice low and husky.

The smile brightened on her face, and her palm came to rest alongside his cheek. "I'm so glad we decided to take this job here.."

Suddenly there was in ache in his chest, as though his heart was going to burst out, from all the love. Closing his eyes against the unexpected thumping, he murmured, "I'm glad too.."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Especially you, Alesia. Ily. 3**

**Check me out on twitter! My handle is whateversir21. :D**

**-Victoria.**


End file.
